Make the Most of it
by Nahobbis
Summary: A boy finds himself in a new world full of new opportunities and new friends, what will he do with this gift? WARNING: Lemons soon
1. The Rift

**Welp, this is it, well um, before I get this started I have someone to thank for this story, I haven't seen the guy in years, damn…But, you may may know him, his name is Dude492, he was a great friend of mine and we helped each other and roleplayed a lot, even though when we started I wasn't very good at it… I can't really even remember the names of his stories, but, I can't let this work of art go to waste, he wouldn't want that… So, here it is:**

Make the Most of it Chapter 1: The Rift

I groaned, my phone alarm singing its annoying tune, I picked it up and slid the unlock to shut it the fuck up. (oh yeah, be prepared for swearing)Well, this'll be a lovely day, I got up and outta bed and stepped over to the bathroom, stripping my pj bottoms on the way and tossing them onto the bed while I walked, them being the only thing I was wearing. I stepped into the bathroom and flipped on the light blinding me as i instinctively brought up my hands to shield my eyes, damn, I really gotta stop doing that. I put my arms down and let my eyes adjust looking in the mirror, my name, is Samuel Virex, a tall well toned man, but I wasn't "beefy" really, the only beefy parts of me were my legs and back muscles, thanks marching band. I combed my hand through my short fluffy grey hair, rolling my dull blue eyes to myself, I guess I gotta use head and shoulders shampoo today. I opened the shower door, and turned on the hot water, closing it cept for a small opening for my arm so I could feel the temperature. when it was ready I stepped inside, feeling like an hour had already gone by, when I knew it had only been two minutes, this is going to be a slooooow morning. I sigh

After my shower I had pissed, brushed my teeth, gotten dressed, and done up my hair, I decided to go casual today, wearing just a simple dark grey polo and blue jeans with black socks, a ying yang necklace hanging around my neck, my hair done in hip hop cut, but with paste and a hair dryer, making it fluffier than average, and nice and smooth, no separations, i grabbed my glasses and pushed them onto my face, putting the rag case in my pocket as well as my wallet and phone, I leave my room, it having been a little dull and of ill importance to the story. I walk over to my office, it contained a desk with a wheelchair, a nice custom tower on it with a v-tech monitor, the only other thing in the room was a door frame like structure with a panel at the side, it seeming unfinished based on the wires hanging from areas missing metal sheets. I switched in the lamp and plopped onto the wheelchair, turning on my computer and starting out the day right, by going to fanfiction, I smiled, I loved fanfiction. Especially stories based in the pokemon universe, including a guy named Dude492, at the beginning and end of chapters he'd always seem to go into his world, talking about a rift portal, no one believed him, except me, and based on how he was finishing up his Fic I thought I'd give him a pm, and I was happy to see a response.

original message: Um, hey, not quite sure how to do this, but I would love to see the good ending.

Dude492: Here's the plan "Virex" I'm going to post all endings and then you guys choose the ending you want to believe happened.

Me: Ah… That makes sense, and if one of the endings makes me cry, I blame you. :P

Dude492: Haha, oh well, that just proves it was a good story.

Me: Well of course, that's expected of a good author.

Dude492: Indeed.

Me: Um, yeah… So now what?

Dude492: After I post the endings and the credits, I'll do my other stories until I feel comfortable doing the Prequel to A New Region. (So that was its name… Damn, and if you haven't figured it out already, I'm actually going through pms we sent to each other right now)

Me: That sounds nice.

Dude492: It'll be the story of Bruce and his friends going around wanting to achieve their dreams.

Me: Well, that's good, and I also use that thing that you use… The voice dragon thing, I forgot what it was called.

Dude492: Dragon Dictator? WHY?!

Me: Eh, it's a lot easier for me, allows me to multitask.

Dude492: Well I'll turn mine on then. It looks like you haven't changed the Settings.

 ** _Alternative conversation type_**

"nd on!" the voice was fairly masculine in the recording yet seemed a little mellow in many ways, almost frisky

"Who are you talkin' to?" This voice was very feminine, and very soft as well, I could only guess this to be Lopunny

"A fan of A New Region." He said flatly, guess I'm not the first fan to pm him.

"Awww, Hi there… Virex?"

"There's a reason why I answer the fan mail." Well, that confirms that, I start up a voice message and speak into my headset.

"Y-yeah, um I was hoping for some help, my rift is missing a few pieces from the blueprint, could you help me out?" I ended the message and hit the interact button on my headset, sending it, quickly receiving a response.

"Master came from a different world too." huh, seems Lopunny calls dude master, I'll take note on.

"Funny how she forgets it's supposed to be a secret."

"It was?" I can't help but smile at the girl's innocence, lucky man, lucky man indeed. I decide to start up my next message, prepared for lots of recording and button pressing.

"Well it's not like I didn't know, it's in your Fic man, plus, I already know about the Rift, speaking of the Rift, you helping me or not?"

"I figured someone would take me seriously."

"Blaze?" Holy shit a normal pokemon.

"Um hey, do you need a translator, I think I can send you a file with the blueprint." I was struggling to keep myself from exploding. A FUCKING POKEMON! And not a person that could pretend to be one, a real one, this is the best fucking day of my life.

"So will it translate Burner's voice to text? Cause Scientists at Kanto are working on a Translator that actually translates Poke Speech to English."

"Send it! I'm sick of translating for Master!" Guess the whole "Master thing makes sense now, knowing she's a pokemon.

"Okay well, they translate directly, they aren't super advanced either it's a pretty generic voice, hell, I don't even know if they'll work, not like I have pokemon here to test them on. But I'll get it to ya, your email was in your file so I'll just send it to that… Annnd done! check your email and you should find a blueprint and be able to put something together pretty quick, by the way, it's a collar."

"Hold on, why do I need a collar?"

"You don't it just makes it more convenient for the pokemon… And you're a twisted mofo, ya know that?"

"Okay, I can make this, just… hold on…" There was about a minute of blank sound on the recording "Annnd done, alright, Abnosnow! Get over here!" You could hear a faint rumbling in the background, I guess they would weigh a lot.

"Abomnasnow!" I could hear the collar snapping closed around his neck, this is one sensitive mic he's got there. "Snow?" A faint staccato beeping could be heard, okay, it's on, that's good, no explosion. "I say what are you doing? HM?! I CAN TALK!" The voice was robotic and monotone, only increasing in volume to express excitement.

"BLaze?!"

"Though the collar chafes my neck."

"It worked!" I guess Lopunny was REALLY tired of translating.

"Yeah…" Well, if that works… I wonder, I pause on the next for a second as I look over a couple things in the Rift. Hmmmm, maybe if I remove the cancellation switch… Then rewire this, aaaand… Hey, no explosion, good.

"Thanks for testing that for me, I'm glad it works, but I'm kinda curious about what your other pokemon have to say…"

"But what about my speech? I'll be Jolly well chuffed if I don't receive another go." I never predicted a pokemon to have such excellent grammar.

"You Will" I could hear the latch click open, "Alright… Luxray, come here and try this." I could hear the latch slick shut and the beeping of it being turned on.

"This collar aches, however, now that I can speak… WHY DON'T YOU EVER BUY ME YELLOW POFFINS?!"

"Ow…" Yeah, I could feel the sting even on my end.

"Why?" Wow, I can hear the pleading through the robotic voice, guy must be desperate.

"Cause I don't have any Kelpsy Berries! I need those to make yellow ones!"

"Oh… Sorry." Click, welp, guess Luxray won't be yelling for a little while, "Lux?"

"Who's next?!"

"Try Burner." I could hear Lopunny suggest, she's actually been really quiet now that I think about it.

"Blaziken?"

"Try this, it might hurt a little" I could hear Dude put the collar on the blaziken.

"Testing, Hm? It works."

"How do you feel?"

"Heavy, I want to be fast, take it off."

"Okay…" I could hear the Dude take the collar off the guy. Well, that was short.

"Blaze." Hmmm, well with all that time I was able to close up part of the frame of the Rift, I think I'm getting close.

"Well, it is a prototype, you are testing it now after all." I point out to the group,

"Well it seems that it's not effective."

"Gastro." Is that a Gastrodon? Click. Welp, guess I'll find out. "Oh Wow, Such voice, dat quality, awesome pitch." Welp, none of those are true and this guy spends way too much time reading Doge memes.

"Taking it off." Click. Thank god.

"Well, I might be able to Improve the voice box, lighter, more of a personal voice, but the uncomfortable collar is on you man."

"Perhaps you should find other beta testers." Unappreciative much?

"Sorry, but I can't exactly do that, remember, not in the pokemon world?"

"Goddamnit."

"Gar," Click, "Get this wretched collar off!" I can't help but grin.

"Hey man, not my fault it's wretched." I could hear a high pitched buzzing and static,

"Garchomp! No!" I wasn't paying attention really, but I wish I had, appears that physics there are a little different, my invention worked for what short time it could exist there, but it quickly exploded, causing a fissure in space and time, turning on my Rift.

"The Fuck?!" I quickly lost my balance and tripped, the doorway like a vacume, trying to pull me in, I gripped the panel as I flew into the air and tried to hit the cancellation switch, but it- Aw Shit. I lost my grip and got sucked in, next thing I knew, I hit something hard, and everything went black.

 **Welp. that's the first chapter done, I hope you enjoyed and thanks for reading, this chapter was really challenging to write, and took a lot of courage to put up, please feel free to give me some advice on how I may be able to improve my writing style,** **I'll get up another chapter soon,** **but until then, thank you once more.**


	2. Adventure Starto!

**I apologize for such a long delay, I took a break for work and school, but now I'm back! And thank you to those who read the first chapter when I originally posted, however I only got one review for a request in how the story should go, which as I said, the entire story is already laid out, I just gotta type it up, so I'm actually not sure whether people like it all that much or not, heh, but I like it, so what evs, on to chapter two!**

Chapter 2: Adventure Starto!

I woke up to a splitting headache and light shining through a window, my body a little battered and bruised, but all in all, fine. Where am I though? I looked around and the first that stood out to me, fucking pokemon! There are fucking pokemon standing around in the room, there being a couch a tv, and entrance to a kitchen and a bathroom, no way, am I in a pokemon center?!

"Well, bout time you got up" I looked to my left to see a white, average height man, 5'10" or 11", he wore a black thin vest with red lined and a red t shirt, as well as black jeans, his hair was a little spiky and a sleek black, next to him I saw a very attractive lopunny she was curved in all… Never mind that, but a lopunny…

"Dude?"

"In the flesh"

"And black…"

"Oh quiet you," The expression on his face was was smug.

"Where, where am I?" I noticed that I could see all the pokemon I met with over the mic.

"Pokemon centre, Snowpoint city." I rubbed the back of my neck and looked away in embarrassment, man it's been a while.

"Um, which region is that, sorry, I'm a little rusty…"

"Don't worry 'bout it, were in Johto." Ooo, I did quite like Heartgold.

"But wait, how am I gonna get outta here." that's right, this place is cool, but I have nothing here. I have duties in my Birth realm…

"Well, maybe it can be reversed?" I sigh and nod my head no.

"Impossible, now that I'm here, I can't break the fabric of space with something of different physics, and my clothes and body have most likely adapted to the difference as well, so cutting myself, tearing my clothes or burning them won't do any good, I'd have to make a new Rift… But with different physics, and my lack of blueprints, the separate dimensions won't recognise each other and allow the Rift to work like the collar did… I need to do some research (Sorry for science)" He seemed to be closing up shop.

"Well, let's go to a Pokemon Lab," I frown and nod my head in disagreement.

"I don't think that would work, they'd have biology and medicine books, as well as maybe computer programming, but chances are those are all near identical, I need to visit a place that excels in technology." He frowns,

"Were not going there to do research, were gonna get you a starter." I didn't realize how wide my eyes went, he seemed to gain a small smile at that.

"W-why are we getting me a pokemon?"

"Because, you're gonna need to be able to defend yourself." That was obviously a lie, I may look a little pale now, but I'd like to think I'm quite the fighter. I think he just wants me to relax a little, I'll take the hint. I lipped Thank You and he did a quick two finger salute. "Alright, let's go!" I scrambled out of the bed, oddly enough, my shoes were still on. I caught up with him quickly, he checked out of the centre and payed a pretty nice looking tip and we exited the centre. "Alright, Salamance!" Out came the large shelled dragon, and I instantly became very pale, knowing where this was going. "Alright, get on Salamance."

"Um about that…" He looked at me with a disappointed look.

"Don't tell me…"

"Yeah…" He face palms as I nervously push up my glasses.

"Well, do you want a pokemon or not?" I swallowed and closed my eyes, climbing onto the overgrown lizard, ever since I was a child, I've been dreadfully fearful of heights, and we haven't even left the ground yet. Dude jumped onto Salamance and yelled, pointing straight at a stop sign, ironically, and yelled, "ADVENTURE!" And before I knew it the wind picked up, it got a little bit colder, and the air thinned a little, I couldn't help it, I opened my were above a lush green forest, it lively and natural, there wasn't a hint of pollution in the air

"Woah…" I couldn't help but gawk at the view, amazed.

"You like?" Dude's smirk was unbelievably large, obviously he liked to impress.

"Um, y-yeah" I looked back at the scenery, the scent was amazing, fresh and crisp.

"Welp, enjoy it while it lasts, because we're almost at New Bark Town. I took his advice and just sat, taking in this new world, it felt so long before we landed, but still not long enough, Salamance landed and we hopped off. Salamance turning into red light and traveling into his pokeball right as I get off the dragon. "Now, remember, you're a new kid trying to become a trainer, literally every pokemon game ever."

"G-got it" Not gonna lie, I was a little nervous, I haven't really met anyone here in the pokemon universe, will they act the same as people on my universe, will they carry diseases that might kill me just by breathing the same air?... Meh, who cares. We walked into the laboratory, Dude seemed as casual as ever "Eyyyy! Elm!"

"Oh, um, hey" He seemed a lot more mellow than in the game.

"Well! I'd like you to meet my friend here." He gestures to me and I step forward.

"Hello, I'm Samuel, I've heard much about you" I held out my hand for a handshake, which he gladly took, his grip was pretty firm for as lanky as he was.

"Nice to meet someone with a factor of calmness, where are you from." He must not get much peace I guess, wait, where I'm from?... I can make up something.

"Snowpoint, ran into Dude here while i was there. Got me hooked ontheidea of adventure" I give a small smile, not to big, but not miniscule. I guess Dude found my lying impressive as he whispered nice into my ear.

"Well, I am the professor, so I am responsible for setting you off, I guess you know the drill, so, take your pick."

"Pick your partner man!" Dude seemed more excited than I was, but I had already known which one I wanted from the start

"Cyndiquil!" I felt a bright pink rize on my cheeks, I didn't mean to be that loud.

"Well, you seem to have your preference set. Welp, here you go." He pulled a pokeball out from a stationed display and handed it to me, I kept myself from trembling and stared down at it. I have a pokemon… A real life pokemon. Wl l it seems Elm and Dude just let me have my moment. "And what about you Dude? How's Typhlosion?"

"Great, we were thiiiiiis close to beating Lance."

"Don't worry, you'll get there soon enough."

"I know dude."

"Well, if you don't mind, I must return my studies." I shood us out, shutting the door behind us as I was still ogling my pokeball.

"Righto, so now we need to train you-" A red blur flew by before he could finish his sentence, causing me to stir in my daze.

"W-what?"

"Huh? TYPHLOSION?!" He was fucking furious,"GET BACK HERE WITH TYPHLOSION YOU LITTLE SHIT!" He then decided to bolt down Route 1, leaving me alone.

"H-huh? Hey!" I quickly put the pokeball on my bolt and burst into a sprint, going after dude, I can't quite see who he's chasing but I work into it any way, soon catching up to and going by Dude. Pretty soon catching up to and tackling our pursuie. Dude caught up and swiped back his Typhlosion.

"Got you buddy!" I could feel a solid kick to my gut, causing me to jump back a little, having been unprepared, but now getting a view of the person we were chasing. It was a girl, and a pretty one at had long purple hair, beautiful purple eyes that went well with her sharp, cute face, and wow some lovely curves, which were laid out nicely in a tight red jumpsuit with red combat boots and a utility and pokeball belt. "Why'd you steal Typhlosion?!" The girl first responded with a mischievous giggle before speaking.

"Oh please, next to Lance's Dragonite you have the strongest pokemon in Johto, and I know a lot of people that'll pay big bucks for them"

"Fuckin' try and I'll snap your neck!" Dude was infuriated, his face was red, his muscles were tense, you could probably cook an egg on his head.

"Oh please tubby, but you~" She strutted to me and gripped my cheek gently, this ,making my face turn Dude status. "I hope we can do this again sometime~" She winked at me before letting off a smoke, making me hack and cough as i had breathed some in by accident, and by the time the smoke cleared she'd snuck away.

"SON OF A BITCH! I thought I got rid of all of you!" I looked over at the still pissed Dude and questioned this.

"Team Rocket?"

"Team Rocket thief to be precise." he lifted a finger, trying to add physical emphasis to his addition. He let out a sigh starting to calm down. He soon stepped over to me and handed me his pokedex. "Here, search through and see what you want." The frustration still lingered in his tone, but deciding to leave that alone I began looking through it.

"Um well, lets see...Lucario, of course, Zoroark, Gardevoir, hmm, Oh! Greninja looks cool! Aaaand Staraptor, can't forget about a flying type!" After I seemed to be finished he snatched his Pokedex back and puts it back in his pocket.

"Figures you wouldn't want anymore pokemon from here," he lets out a tired huff "I guess that means we'll have to take a boat to Sinnoh." He then then handed me an odd looking green wrist watch. "Use this to call me if something happens, you can also use it to check maps, radio and your Pokemon." After my explanation he began to run off, "see you in Cherrygrove City!" However he accidentally steps on some tall grass and encounters a Sentret. "Damn it I already caught you!"

 **Thank you for reading! Please review so I know to change my style if need be! This time I'll have the next chapter up in at most two weeks!**


End file.
